Shattered Memories
by Kawaii-Kanda.Panda
Summary: What are memories? Memories are what keeps the soul bound together, to keep the mind from shattering.... Sasuke x oc x Neji, Naruto x Hinata


**(A/N: ____ is meant for a blocked out name, or fragmented memories)**

_"___-sensei..._ ___-Sensei, wait up!" panted a young girl as her small legs strained to keep up with the longer legs of the man before her, who stopped and turned around, facing her, though the details to his face were blurred, and she was unable to decipher his physical features, as though someone had erased his face from her memory. She came to a stop as he bent down, his hands hooking under her arms to lift her up as she giggled, wide purple eyes shimmering innocently as the wind tugged at her bangs, blowing across her forehead and obscuring a symbol of three tomoe seals tattoed on her forehead from sight as she beamed. "____-Sensei !"_

_____-Sensei.....why did you dispose of me, like some unwanted pet?_

_"______-Sensei!"_

_______-Sensei.....why...._

_"Wait a minute ______-Sensei!"_

______-Sensei....was I....of no longer of any use to you....? _

_Who am I? __**What**__ am I without you, _____-Sensei? Why did you abandon me...?_

_Why?_

~*~

A sharp gasp tore from pale lips as a young girl shot up, harsh pants escaping her lips as her shoulders heaved up and down, droplets of sweat trickling down her pale face as her dark hair settled around her shoulders, her bangs plastered to her forehead. Closing her eyes, she raised a shaky hand and brushed away her damp bangs from her palid forehead, a tattoo of three tomoe seals clustered together visible on her skin, the dark mark contrasting drastically with her ghostly skin before she lowered her hand, and her bangs obscured the mark from view once more as she threw herself onto her back, arms eagle spread away from her body as she stared at the ceiling with impassive dark violet eyes. Her eyes sliding shut again, she let out a sigh, forcing her frazzled nerves to calm.

"It was just a dream..." The words were so easy to utter, but it was more difficult to believe them. Shifting onto her side, she frowned- though it was more like a scowl- dreams, similar to the one she had just experianced, had haunted her for as long as she could remember, when she had first appeared outside the gates of Konoha, bruised and bloody with no memory of her life before the age of 7. The girl grit her teeth, grinding them together lightly as her eyes flashed, and she clenched the discarded bed sheet in her right hand, her knuckles turning white as she tried to conrtol her anger.

But if she were honest with herself, the fact that she couldn't remember her past irritated her to no end, most often though, it made her feel rather empty and alone- hollow, even, knowing that she never knew the warmth of a family, the whispered words of comfort that only a mother could bring, never knowing-

_'No,'_ she thought, stopping her thoughts from wandering any farther into things she would rather not delve into, _'that's enough. I've had enough.'_ Deciding now was as good of time as ever to get a start on the day, since she was already wide awake and there wasn't any chance she was going to get anymore sleep, the 12 year old girl sat up once more,swinging her bare legs over the edge of her bed and placing her feet on the cold wooden floor, supressing a slight shiver that went up her spine from the drastic change in temperature before moving towards her closet and opening the door, staring blankly at the line of hanging outfits that greeted her before reaching a thin arm out and pulling one from the confines of the closet, an outfit consisting of a simple short sleeved black shirt and baggy black pants that reached her mid shin.

Obviously satisfied with her random pick of the day, she turned, heading towards the bathroom that was connected to her room, shutting the simple oak door behind her and leaning against it for a moment as she closed her eyes, letting out a sigh before placing her clothes on the counter and striding towards the simple bathtub and turning on the faucet, watching the steaming water burst from the silver pipe before pressing the plug and turning away as the basin filled itself slowly with the heated liquid.

Leaning towards the simple mirror that hung over the counter, the dark haired girl neared her reflection, palms pressed against the cool marble of the counter's surface as she stared back into her endless amethyst orbs and she turned away, heading back over to the now moderately filled bathtub and turned off the faucet, watching a few drops fall from the silver neck and into the pool of warm liquid below, causing ripples to skitter across the surface, and she watched them fade before discarding her simple tank top and shorts before slowly sinking into the scalding water, resting her arms on the edges as she relaxed in the corner, her eyes sliding closed.

After a few moments of soaking in the watery bliss, she scooted forward, leaning her head back and submerging the dark strands into the water before pulling her head back up, her hair soaking wet as beads of water dripped from the strands and down her bare back as she shivered slightly before washing her hair and body and rinsing herself of the suds before standing and draining the water as she stood, either choosing not to notice that she was dripping water on the floor, or ignoring it as she grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her body before heading towards the counter and snatching her clothes from the smooth surface and promptly getting dressed without a word.

~*~

A few minutes later, she emerged from her room, her attire consisting of mid-shin length baggy black pants and the black short sleeve, her bare arms wrapped in bandages, as were her lower legs, and a black choker wound around her neck, her ebony hair framing her face as she reached the stairs, descending them quickly and heading towards the door, only stopping to grab her weapon pack and a small pack that held a few scrolls as she attached them to her waist before slipping on her standard blue sandals and heading out the door, shutting it behind her with a hollow thud.

Wincing, she sheilded her sensitive eyes from the blinding light of the sun as she headed down the road, choosing to ignore the few villagers that tried to greet her as she passed by them, as silent as death itself. Most of the villagers knew to stay away from her after a few months after her arrival to the village, often finding her rather creepy in her silent manner and unreadable stares. She didn't mind, really. She wasn't that much of a social butterfly anyway, preferring to keep to herself, rarely talking. Actually, she wasn't sure if most of the people knew that she _could_ talk, she just chose _not_ to. Only one person really bothered talking to her, and he was the only person she could tolerate being around for long periods of time.

Uzumaki Naruto was his name, and for some reason, she found herself enjoying his company, seeing as he had been the first one to come up to her and blantantly introduce himself, seemingly immune to her silent stares and refusal to speak. It wasn't long before she found herself talking to him freely, and now he was just about the only one who could bring a smile- or anything close to one- to her face, and her eyes brightened considerably as she watched him zoom past her, followed by two unnamed chunin.

_'Looks like Naruto-kun got himself into trouble, __**again.**__'_ A faint smile twitched at her lips as she shook her head slightly. She may have liked him and considered him to be something close to a friend, but that didn't stop her from becoming quite exasperated- though amused more often than not- with his antics, especially when the blonde should have been paying attention in class at the academy they both attended. _'But,'_ she thought, resisting the urge to smile, _'that's just the way he is.'_

The sound of a small commotion reached her ears as she approached the academy, and, against her will, she looked around in faint curiousity, though she would never admit it aloud. She blinked as the source came into view, in the form of three of her classmates, two of them being Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura, as well as the well known self proclaimed (by most of the girls in her class except her and Hyuga Hinata) 'cutest boy in school', Uchiha Sasuke. Personally, the dark haired girl couldn't find what most of the female population found so interesting in him. To her, he was just another classmate that she vaguely knew, knowing nothing about him beyond his name and that he was the same age as her.

Somehow, by some twisted and oddly cruel sense of 'fate', she found herself striding towards the three, upon seeing that the blonde and pink haired females were bickering over the raven haired male inbetween them, who looked less than amused at the situation he was in, and he looked as though he would like nothing more than to get away from the two. The trio didn't seem to notice her arrival as both Ino and Sakura's voices grew louder, and the insults became more heated and vicious as they fired insults back and forth.

"I believe that it would be in your best interest to leave Uchiha-san alone, Yamanaka-san, Haruno-san." she spoke quietly, her oddly calm and rather subdued voice floating over to them as they looked at her, faint relief flashing through Sasuke's onyx orbs before disappearing as he observed the violet eyed girl as Sakura and Ino rounded upon the now motionless girl.

"What would you know, Hiyono-_san_." shot Sakura, spitting out the suffix 'san' as though it were a curse to end the raven haired girl's name, and Ino's blue eyes narrowed into a glare at the pale skinned female.

"Yeah! I think you just want _our_ Sasuke-kun to yourself!" she spat, and Hiyono blinked once, her violet orbs seeming to glow eerily as a sudden wind started up, tugging at her shoulder length ebony strands, her bangs brushing against her pale forehead, showing glimpses of the symbol imprinted upon the skin as she continued to stare at them in an unsettling manner, her body eminating a strange aura of calm that made Ino and Sakura shudder in unison before they ran off, thoroughly creeped out by the silent onyx haired girl.

Once he was sure the blonde and pinkette were out of sight, Sasuke turned towards Hiyono, who was now gazing at him impassively, not an ounce of emotion evident within the deep, almost endless purple depths.

"Arigatou." he mumbled, almost reluctantly, as though he had no idea why he was suddenly talking to one of the most inconspicuous girls in his class, and Hiyono moved forward, brushing past him slowly.

"You're welcome, Uchiha-san." she whispered slowly as she drifted away from him and she disappeared from sight as she entered the academy, unaware of Sasuke's gaze on her back before he headed into the academy himself.

Taking her usual seat by the window, Hiyono gave no sign that she knew that Sasuke had followed her into the room, instead opting to prop her chin in her hand as she stared out the window, seemingly lost in thought as her violet orbs slid shut.

"Oi! Hiyono-chan, -ttebayo!" an obnoxious shout greeted her ears, effectively shattering any chance for peace and quiet so that she could think as she opened her eyes, being greeted by Naruto's cheerful grin and sparkling sapphire eyes. Lips twitching in an effort to smile though it turned into an upward quirk of the lips, Hiyono nodded towards the blonde.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun."

Sasuke, watching this conversation from his seat on the other side of the room, narrowed his obsidian eyes as he watched Hiyono's lips twitch into somewhat of a smile- though it was faint, it was still a smile, and it was directed towards the dobe. Sasuke frowned, feeling an unfamiliar surge of...what was it? Jealousy? Sasuke snorted, looking away as he folded his hands in front of his face. He had no reason to be jealous of the dobe, he reasoned with himself, dismissing the two as he opted to stare blankly at the front of the room as the other students began to arrive.

Hiyono's attention was reluctantly turned away from her blonde haired friend as she opted to watch Sakura and Ino try to fight their way into the room before the other, each of them yelling at each other and her eyes flickered with faint amusement as she turned to speak to Naruto, blinking when the blue eyed kyuubi retainer was nowhere in sight, and she turned, finding him trying to gain Sakura's attention, though it was in vain as Sakura yelled at him to get out of her way so that she could talk to Sasuke, who seemed to be indifferent to the situation that involuntarily involved him.

This, of course, resulted in Naruto becoming aggrivated with the raven haired male, not wanting to be bested by the Uchiha youth as he leapt onto the desk, leaning in front of Sasuke's face as the said male lifted his eyes to glare at Naruto. Hiyono watched in growing amusement as a boy threw his elbow back, ramming into Naruto and making him fall forward as his lips locked with Sasuke's and they broke apart immediately, both spluttering as Naruto clutched at his neck before looking up at Sakura and other numerous females behind her, all at the same degree of rage and anger directed at the poor orange clad boy.

"Ehehehe...." he laughed nervously as Sakura cracked her knuckles as she loomed over him threateningly.

"NA-RU-TO...." she growled in warning before the blonde was promptly beaten to a bloody pulp by the majority of females in the classroom, and he twitched, beaten and bloody as they walked away, resuming their seats as Umino Iruka walked in, holding a clipboard in his hand.

"Alright, quiet down! Today I'll be announcing your squads. You will meet with your sensei's after lunch." he announced as the room grew quiet, and Hiyono's interest perked slightly as she watched the brown haired, tan skinned chunin begin to list off names. "Team 7! Uzumaki Naruto! Haruno Sakura! Uchiha Sasuke! Hiyono!" he rattled the names off as Sakura cheered at being on the same team as Sasuke, and slumped as she realized she was paired with Naruto, who cheered at this fact as well as that he was paired with Hiyono, and he sulked as he noticed that Sasuke was on their team as well. Hiyono, as well as Sasuke, remained indifferent to it until Sasuke glanced at Naruto.

"Don't get in my way, dobe."

Naruto twitched and then glared at Sasuke, who returned the glare, imaginary lightning flashing between them as they growled at each other in irritation and Hiyono sighed lightly, resisting the urge to groan in exasperation. Out of all the people she could have gotten paired with, it had to be with two people who didn't get along, and one that she rather disliked. She'd just have to put up with it for now. Silently she rose from her seat as they were dismissed for lunch, and she exited with the others, heading off to a secluded spot underneath a blooming Sakura tree, and she settled into the grass, her back resting against the trunk of the sturdy plant as she closed her eyes.

She remained like that for a while until footsteps approached her, and she looked up, opening her eyes as the amethyst depths clashed with onyx.

"Hai, Uchiha-san?" she questioned lazily as she closed her eyes again, knowing that the male was there for a reason. Sasuke stared at her for a moment.

"Have you seen the dobe?"

Hiyono opened her eyes. "I don't know this 'dobe' of which you speak, but if you mean Naruto-kun, then no, I have not." Sasuke gazed at her, watching the sunlight that managed to filter through the branches of the tree glint off the hatai-ate headband that was tied around Hiyono's upper arm instead of her forehead before he strode off, leaving the black haired girl in her perferred silence.

~*~

"ARG! Why is our Sensei late? I mean, even Iruka-sensei has already left!" complained Naruto loudly, and Hiyono looked up at him from where she sat next to Sasuke, who was silently brooding.

"Patience, Naruto-kun, is a virtue."

Upon Naruto's blank look, Hiyono fought down a small laugh and opted to watch Naruto set up a trap, placing a chalk-board eraser above the door, wedging it between the crack before leap from the stool as Sakura scolded him.

"Naruto, that isn't going to work!"

Sasuke looked up.

"Our sensei's a jounin, do you think he'll fall for something like that?"

Sakura squealed, immediately siding with the raven haired boy as Hiyono sighed and closed her eyes. _'somehow, I get the feeling that he will.'_ she thought as she sweatdropped. It fell dead silent as a hand wrapped around the handle of the door, pulling it open as the eraser fell upon a head of spiked silver hair, creating a small cloud of dust. Hiyono stared blankly. _'See? What did I tell you?'_ she thought flatly as her companions stared at the masked jounin incredulously. Holding a hand to his chin, the jounin's one visible eye closed in thought.

"My first impression of you guys is that...I hate you."

Naruto and Sakura deadpanned, while Hiyono and Sasuke stared at him blankly before standing and following him as he departed from the room, leading them to the roof as they sat down on the stairs, and he leaned against the railing.

"Tell me about yourselves. Hobbies, dislikes,likes, dreams for the future, that sort of thing."

Naruto blinked. "You're our sensei, why don't you go first, I mean, show us how it's done and all." Sakura nodded in agreement. The silver haired male blinked.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes? I'm not telling you. Dislikes? I'm not telling you that either. Hobbies? I have alot of hobbies. Dreams for the future? I've never really thought about it."

His response only earning him deadpans from both Sakura and Naruto, the former leaning over to hiss in the latter's ear.

"Alot of good that did, all he really told us was his name!"

Kakashi pointed towards Naruto. "You first." Naruto beamed.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like instant ramen in a cup and I dislike the 3 minutes you have to wait for it to boil. My hobby is trying different flavors of ramen and my dream is...to become the greatest hokage! Then everyone will have to stop disrespecting and start treating me like I'm somebody! Somebody important!" he blurted with a grin as he fiddled with his headband. Kakashi nodded.

"You next." he pointed at Sakura, who blushed.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. My likes are (looks at Sasuke and blushes), my hobbies are (looks at Sasuke and blushes) my dream is (looks at Sasuke and squeals) and my dislikes are....Naruto!" she exclaimed,and Naruto began to cry.

"Okay.....next." Sasuke scowled.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like alot of things and I hate alot of things. My dream is not a dream, because I _will_ make it a reality. I will defeat a certain someone." he said darkly.

"....Last one." Kakashi motioned to Hiyono, blinked slowly.

"My name is Hiyono. I don't really have any likes or dislikes, or hobbies,really. My dream is...." Hiyono trailed off, not wanting to say it aloud, though she continued in her mind. _'My dream is to find out my past.'_

"Good. You're all different. Tomorrow we'll have our first mission together."

Naruto grinned. "What kind of mission Sensei?" he asked excitedly. Kakashi began to laugh, earning confused looks from Sakura and Narto, and faint ones from Sasuke and Hiyono.

"W-what's so funny?" demanded Sakura in confusion, and Kakashi looked at them.

"Out of the graduates, only a few will pass on to make it to chunin. The rest will be eradicated and sent back to the academy." Sakura and Naruto stared at him in disbelief, while Sasuke clenched his hands together. "Oh, and don't eat breakfast tomorrow. Or you'll puke." With those 'enlightening' words, Kakashi disappeared.


End file.
